Christmas Party
by bluepenguin77
Summary: Arthur's hosting a Christmas party for all of his friends and he's dtermined to make this the party yet. How will the party turn out? Look inside and see for yourself! :) I suck at writing summaries. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:(
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Party

By, bluepenguin77

d d d

" SHUT THAT DOOR IT'S FREEZING OUT THERE!" yelled Arthur.

" Relax bro," Alfred smiled back as Francis and Michelle walked in through the door and hung up their snow covered coats and hats.

" Well," said Michelle," thanks for the nice, warm welcome _Arthur_," She and Francis glared at him.

" It's ok guys," siad Alfred " He's always like this when he's getting ready for a party."

_Ding-Dong _"PASTA TIME!" yelled Feliciano as he ran through the doorway with a humongous bag of pasta on his tail.

As Ludwig walked in the door he handed Arthur a 100$ bill. " What the bloody hell is this for?"

" This is to pay for everything he breaks," he said " I've learned that over the years I must give this to the host at the beginning of the party otherwise Feliciano won't know what kind of a budget he's on."

Everybody heard a crash and the breaking of glass. Just as Arthur was about to start flipping tables Ludwig gave him another 100$ bill stared at him and said " It looks like we're on a 200$ budget tonight."

Ludwig walked inside and went into the kitchen to see if there was any beer, but then..." Stop your worrying the AWESOME PRUSSIA is here!" yelled Gilbert

"They probably weren't worrying before you got here, but now that you are here I'm pretty sure that Ludwig is having a minor heart attack in the kitchen." said Elizabeta

Ludwig walked up to Arthur and handed him _another_ $100 bill. Before Arthur could ask he simply said " This is to cover the cost for Feliciano now that Gilbert is here. It is also to cover the cost to go out and get Gilbert more beer.

d d d

" I taught Gilbird how tweet Christmas carols," said Elizabeta to Michelle as they sat in the living room.

" Would you like to hear Joy to the World?" aksed Elizabeta

" Only if it's alright with you." she said

Then suddenly the doorbell rang and a small blonde head stuck inside the house. A small, yet very excited british voice said, " Hello! I'm Peter and I'm here for the Christmas party at Big Brother Britian's house!"

As soon as Elizabeta and Michelle saw the small little country standing in the doorway they ran up and starting mooning over him like crazy. They just couldn't get enough of his cute little face. During all the excitment of Peter showing up with his parents, Tino and Berwald, no one noticed Arthur in his emo cornner face palming himself saying, " How...(smack)...does...(smack)...he...(smack)...do it!(SMACK)"

" Hello!" said a happy, cheerful, Spainsh accented voice the doorway.

" Yeah, whatever." said a angsty, very strong, Italian accented right after the first voice.

" Toni! Lovi! You're here!" said Feliciano with a smile from ear to ear on his face.

" Hi Feliciano!" said Antonio with an identical grin on his face.

" Is that potato bastard here with you?" said Lovino.

" Yes, he is," said Felicano, " but please don't try to kill him like you did at Canada's house on Thanksgivig OK?"

" Fine," said Lovino, " but if he tries any funny buisness I'll hurl another tukey at his big, fat, judgemental, German face!"

" Loviono," said Antonio, " Fu-so-so-so-so-so-so-so, fu-so-so-so-so-so-so-so."

" Fine," said Lovino, " I won't do anything to the potato bastard."

d d d

" Well," said Britian, " since everyone's here we're going to draw lots to see which couples are going to do what."

" What is that supposed to mean?" said Alfred, with a confused look on his face.

" (sigh) We draw these sticks to see which thing on this list that we'll do tonight." said Arthur with a paranoid tone in his voice.

" Ooohhh," said Alfred, " Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

" What activities are on the list _Angleterre_?" asked Francis.

" The activites on the list are as follows and I quote:

Cooking=red

Getting the tree=green

Getting the lights/decorations=yellow

Picking up the presents from Macy's=blue" said Arthur.

Everyone drew their lots and found out what item on the list they would do for the party. Arthur and Alfred were going to do the cooking, Feliciano, Ludwig, Tino, Berwald, and Peter were getting the tree, Elizabeta, Gilbert (aka THE AWESOME PRUSSIA), Lovino, and Antonio were getting the lights and decorations, and Francis and Michelle were going to Macy's to get the presents that were waiting to be picked up.

d d d


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with lessons and school. Sorry if the first chapter was not very good. This is my very first fanfic. Anyways, this chapter was requested by my friend Alex. Hi Alex, wherever you are! (I'll just shut up now) Enjoy! :)

d d d

" You bloody wanker! Stay the hell away from me!" yelled a very annoyed British man.

"Awww, c'mon Iggy. You know you love it when I hug you." retorted an equally annoying American.

Just then a cloud of black smoke plumed out of the oven, covering the kitchen with a charcoal haze. " Scones are done!" said Britian,escaping the American's strong grasp to rush to the oven.

"Dude, Britian," said America, " if you wanted to poison us you shold have just put some of your food in our beer." He paraded around the room like an officer in the army during a gas attack in World War 1.

( A/N: Yes, there were gas attacks in World War 1. They mainly happened in France. Some conspericy theorists believe that this happened because England was sending them way to much scones *cough* Alfred *cough*, but in all non-American honesty it was really just the Germans.)

" You little arse," said the Brit, " my food is some of the best in the whole goddanm world for your information." The American looked at him with a 'you can't be serious look' on his face.

"Oh, yeah," he retorted, "Then how come nobody goes out for British food?" Arthur stared at him with a look of pure shock on his face. He knew the American was right, but he was not going to let him have that kind of satisfaction.

"Sh-shut up you.. you arse." Was all the man had enough dignity to muster.

" I win," said Alfred with a smug grin on his face that looked exactly like Gilbert's, excuse me, The AWESOME Prussia's 'I'm soo awesome and there's no one as awesome as me' grin, which he wore pratically 24/7.

d d d

"So," said Berwald, "Do you have the directions Arthur gave us?" He looked directly at Ludwig from the driver's seat with the same expression on his face that he always wore when addressing just about everyone, except Tino.

"Yes," squeaked out Ludwig from the passenger seat. In truth he was a little bit scared of Berwald, but wasn't going to let anyone else know that. Especially his older brother Gilbert and his girlfriend Elizabeta. If those two found out he would never hear the end of it.

All throughout the ride no one in the front of the car said a word the entire trip, but the back of the car was a completely different story. Tino, Feliciano, and Peter were having a great time talking and laughing and were completely oblivious to the fact that if you were sitting in the front you could feel the the akwardness that hung in the air around the the two males in the driver and passenger seats.

When they arrived at the Christmas Tree Farm, Ludwig jumped out of the car and ran to the back and opened the door for Tino, Feliciano, and Peter who all thanked him kindly. Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and pulled him to the entrance to the farm. Tino and Peter did the same with Berwald's hands and followed Feli and Ludwig out on to the field of Christmas trees.

They roamed around the field looking for the perfect tree. Then Peter yelled in his cheery voice, "I found one! I found one! It's perfect! It's perfect!" Everyone came over to look at the tree peter had discovered.

The kid wasn't lying; the tree really was perfect. It was nice, round, tall, and looked very healthy. "Good choice Pete!" said Tino patting his son on the shoulder.

"Ve-" said Feliciano, "It's beautiful" Then he took Ludwig's hand into his own and held him very close to his small Italian frame. Ludwig smiled and held him in a tight embrace. Berwald pulled Tino and Peter close and the three had a long group hug.

They all stood there admiring the beauty of the tree they were taking back to Britian's party.

d d d

"Prussia," said Elizabeta, "Please, please, please, please, _please_ just stay here and don't cause any trouble for anyone. OK?"

"Fine," said Gilbert, "Just this once I won't share the awesomeness that is Prussia with the world."

Elizabeta smiled, gave him a peck on the cheek and walked into the hardware store with Toni and Lovi. The reason Gilbert was stuck standing in the parking lot waiting for his girlfriend, one of his best friends, and his friend's boyfriend is because this was the only hardware store open on Christmas Eve and, unfortunatly, he had been kicked out last year for nearly setting the place on fire (long story, don't ask).

Something caught the Prussian's eye. A photo shoot for a_Vouge _magazine ad. The ad was for women's winter apperal. Gilbert decided to go have some fun. He walked over to the shoot and jumped in to the shot that the photographer just took. "Excuse me, young man," said the photographer with a stern look on his face, "this is an official photo shoot and is place for fooling around." Everyone glared at him as he just shrugged and walked away. He secretly walked behind the set where the women got dressed, found a costume, and walked into a dressing room.

He emerged wearing skinny jeans, a peach blouse, a red winter coat, and women's winter boots. He placed a wig on his head and prepared himself to be a fake super model. He watched Poland enough to know what he was doing. He jumped in front of the camera and started struting around like he would watch Poland do at the World Conference. The photographer looked at him the same way Obama would look at Alfred when he found out another way to waste their money and put their country into an even deeper state of debt. The angry man pulled out his walkie-talkie and called security, then pulled out his phone, and called the police before Gilbert had time to react.

d d d

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey you guys I've had some really bad writer's block lately so this is the best I can do. Oh, and by the way this chapter will change the rating to a T. You'll see why (cue France laugh)

d d d

" You are dead meat Gilbert," said a very mad Hungarian as she handed the police officer her credit card to pay for his bail. When he stepped out of his cell Elizabeta saw what he was wearing.

" What on earth are you wearing?" she said staring at the women's winter apparel that was now on Gilbert's body. Gilbert looked at her with a blank look on his face which slowly changed into a smirk.

" Well," he said, the smirk growing even wider. " If you don't like them I can always take them off." Then he reached for the pants as if he was going to pull them down.

" You perverted little bastard," Elizabeta said dragging him out of the city jail. " You're lucky you didn't get arrested again for just pretending to do something like that." Gilbert wriggled out of her grasp and dusted himself he suddenly grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her fully on the lips. She stood there shock then kissed him back. It wasn't until her phone rang that she released herself from his mouth.

" One second," she said answering the phone. Gilbert thought he heard what sounded like an angry Italian on the other line. All he heard from what he thought was Lovino's side was, "_Chigi_... fire... balloons...bad...turkey..._idiota_...Toni..._Ciao_," Elizabeta just stood there with the phone in her hands, then she closed it, turned to Gilbert, and attempted to explain what Lovi had told her.

" Apparently the _chigi_ Antonio set his shirt on fire with some balloons and a pack of matches and now he smells like one of Arthur's bad turkeys and he's such an _idiota _here comes Toni now _ciao_." Gilbert stared at her blankly for a solid fifteen seconds.

" Let's go and get those two quote on quote_, ' lovebirds,' _before the only one of us who can go into that store without getting arrested is you." And with that Gilbert stepped into the passenger's side of Elizabeta's car.

d d d

" Plllleeeaaassse Lovi. Can I have just one hug said the Spaniard giving the Italian puppy dog eyes.

" No way in hell bastard." said Lovino, turning away from the shirtless Antonio.

Before Lovi could shoot another sassy remark in Toni's face the Spanish man was kissing him. As his Spaniard pulled away Lovi started blushing like crazy.

Antonio looked at Lovino with a hint of worry in his eyes. " Are you okay _mia tomate_?" he said Lovi blushing even more when Spain called him his tomato.

" You kissed me,"

" So you didn't like it,"

" I didn't say that!"

" Then what are you saying? Hmmmm?"

" I'm saying when you kiss someone it should be like this,"

Their lips connected and Toni sat there in shock for five seconds and then eased into the kiss. When it was about to turn into a full-fledged make out session the two of them heard someone honk their car horn. They both looked up and saw Gilbert staring at them as he said, " Come on lovebirds get in the car or we're going to be late."

Lovino's face turned the color of a tomato garden as he spewed out profanities in every language ever to grace the Earth. As he shouted mothers walked by covering their children's ears.

Gilbert rolled up the window as fast as he could while Antonio went into his Fusosososo mode and tried to calm Lovi down. " Lovi, Fusosososososo, Fusosososososo." the Spaniard chanted as he smiled.

Lovi finally stopped cussing and got in the car. "Hey," said Toni, "I thought Francis and Michelle were coming home with us."

"They called and said they got a ride with some one else." said Eliza turning out of the parking lot.

d d d

Michelle giggled as she and Francis walked out of Macy's with all the presents wich had been pre-ordered and wrapped. She slipped a gloved hand into his as they hailed a taxi. She had a great time with him. Not that this was the first time they had done something like this before. They would pull it off two, maybe three times a month.

They would go inside the store and slip a sign on one of the restrooms that would say, "Closed for cleaning." and would have a little fun, but then again it's Francis, what do you expect? (CUE FRANCE LAUGH!)

d d d

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! The next will most likely be the last and it will be super fluffy! (Don't say I didn't warn you about the end!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey sorry this chapter took so long! I procrastinated... and as I always say, "procrastination makes perfect!" quote from Dom Fera. Enjoy!

" Is everybody back now? I want to get this over with so i can leave." said Lovino who was dying to leave, but was being held back by Antonio who was having a marvelous time.

" _Oui, _everybody is back now." said Francis who was in the kitchen fixing the horrible excuse for food that Arthur had made.

As soon as Francis was done everybody had dinner, talked, and laughed. Even Lovino, Berwald, and Ludwig managed small smiles. After everyone was pleasantly stuffed, they made their way to the living room to watch a short Christmas movie. After 30 minutes of arguing they decided on _Frosty the Snowman. _When it got to the part when Frosty melted Peter started crying. Michelle and Elizabeta thought it was so cute so held him, told him not to cry and gave him some candy.

" So," said Alfred, "- who wants to read T'was the night before Christmas?" Nobody raised their hand so Alfred decided to draw straws.

Ludwig got the short straw so America gave him the book and he bagan to read. " Well here we go; T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse..."

After Ludwig finished everybody (and by everybody I mean everybody _except_ Lovino) clapped and Feliciano gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Look!" Peter shouted pointing to the window. "Look everybody it's snowing!"

Sure enough, a fluffy snow had started to fall outside. " It's beautiful." said Michelle. Having been raised on the island of Seychelles, Michelle had never seen snow before because she usually went home to see her parents for Christmas.

" Hot Cocoa is ready!" Francis called from the kitchen.

"Yum!" said Peter jumping to go and grab some.

After everyone had a mug and was in the living room Alfred turned on the radio to the local Christmas station. After about an hour of listening to their favorite Christmas songs Arthur bid everyone goodnight. After everyone else was gone Alfred walked over and said, "Merry Christmas." and kissed Arthur full on the lips. During that moment Arthur was thinking only one thing: Best Christmas EVER!

A/N: Hope you liked! I really wanted this chapter to be fluffy! I'm really happy that I finished this story because I really need to focus on my other story. For all of you readers who favorited and followed my story thanks for being so patient with me! Well that's all folks!


End file.
